Future Talk: Hiei's Perspective
by Of Lost Thoughts
Summary: Our last mission failed. The enemy escaped and a powerful demonic book had been uprooted. To make it worse, Kurama stumbled upon a strange intruder. How does she factor into everything? Maybe I should have finished her when I had the chance...


~ Future Talk: Hiei's Perspective ~

This is a fanfiction of an already posted fanfiction: Future Talk by Graphospasm. If you haven't read Future Talk and are a fan of Yu Yu Hakusho…well, go read it right now!

The story is from Hiei's perspective (so expect some bloodlust), and will primarily focus on Hiei and an OC. The OC is not mine, and has 600,000+ words of already written development, all of which is awesomely done. More will be added depending on how well each chapter does ^^. The first chapter starts at the same time as Future Talks Ch. 5.

Disclaimed: I don't own YYH. I also don't own Future Talk, but I do have Graphospasm's permission to post this ^_^. 'Cause she's awesome like that!

Ch. 1: Outsider

I was alone in the forest, laying atop a tree and gazing at the sea of wavering leaves. The law of nature was the only truth here. That the strong and quick thrived over the weak and slow was all that mattered. I could almost fool myself into thinking it was home, but that kind of delusion is for weaker demons. The light scent of blood and decay was gone from the air. The chaotic storms and fierce weather were replaced with sunshine and fluffy clouds. It made my skin crawl. The peace clawed at my mind. What made it worse was the adrenaline I still felt from the mission. It was usually something to revel in, but this felt hollow…tainted.

The Book was nearly taken, the battle was lost and Seishou had not been deprived of his vital organs. I had failed to run him through with my sword, to hear the sweet screams of pain or the satisfying sound of Seishou begging for his life. The urge to hunt him – to kill him – was so strong. It pumped through my veins like acid.

With all my effort I resisted the temptation to go slaughter the demons in the woods to quench my bloodlust. The feel of resistance from my blade as it cuts through the skin, severs the muscles and slices through bones and organs is indescribable. But there would be no challenge in it. Meaningless gratification. I am above such things.

Kurama was returning. I could sense him walking back towards the shrine. His energy was unmistakable. The cold fury of Yoko mixed with the tempered ruthlessness of Kurama; potent demon energy with a tinge of human weakness. But he wasn't alone, as he was when he ventured out.

I stood at attention, the leaves on the branch falling from the abrupt motion. The outsider wasn't human. Why would Kurama bring back some wayward demon? And why, of all times, was it happening now, so soon after their failure? It was a trap, I was certain of it. A poor one at that, sending such an obviously weak demon into our midst. He was not coming out alive. He'd be lucky to die quickly. I couldn't suppress the sadistic smile from streaking across my face at the thoughts that came to mind. '_No, I must be wary'_, I thought, gaining control of myself once more. '_Seishou is no fool. He had outmaneuvered us before, he could do so again_.'

I rushed across the treetops, passing even the fastest of birds on the way. Hopping along each branch in reach, quick but controlled enough to not disturb them, I came within sight of Genkai's temple. Kurama was coming slowly. It was almost as if he were taking a stroll with the enemy. But he was not that stupid, and neither was I. I headed them off and entered the temple, waiting for the fox. With luck there would be an interrogation soon. Perhaps I could help 'persuade' him to give answers. The smile almost returned.

Minutes passed as I impatiently waited for his return. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes, willing the building bloodlust away in light meditation. It would be satiated soon enough, I just needed to wait.

It was then that Kurama returned. The paper door clacked open and clacked shut again. He entered alone. A foolish thing to do, presenting the enemy an opportunity to escape. The intruder may have come of his own will, but all spies are cowards and will flee if given the chance. This, of course, only makes it more satisfying to catch them.

"Hello Hiei," Kurama greeted politely, as if nothing were out of the ordinary. His cool nerve seemed endless, a trait undoubtedly rooted in Yoko.

"Tch, who's the guest?" I asked, cocking my head to the door and softening the sarcasm enough to prevent it from sounding entirely rude. He was, after all, one of the few people I would tolerate.

"A demon, by the feel of it," he replied calmly, standing straight and poised as he always does. "I found her helpless in the forest and brought her here. She requires our aid."

For a second I couldn't think right. It almost sounded like Kurama wanted to protect the creature, help it. Foster it back to health and all the while allow it to undermine us. The fox must be insane!

"What are you talking about?" I snarled. "_It_ must be executed." If this demon had already enamored Kurama enough to get his support then it was too dangerous to keep, even if it did have information. I made to get past Kurama and deal with the problem, but he slipped his leg across mine and broke my balance. A demanding urge to slit his throat ran through my mind. If it were anyone else I would have acted on it. He will pay for it though, eventually.

Kurama took his advantage and ran back out the door, which shook loudly from the violent movement. I rushed after him, a gust of wind hitting me as I crossed the threshold of the temple. I could see the nuisance now, a pathetic human-looking thing. Her head whipped around quickly and her long hair jerked with the action.

Kurama had already made it to her, pushing her down to the ground beside him. He was protecting her. She said something to him, a muffled squeak of indignation. Indignation against the man protecting her from a horrific demise, even at his own risk. I hated her all the more.

The woman had finally spotted me, looking briefly at my hair and then staring at my eyes. It almost seemed like she were challenging me, staring intently, unblinkingly at me. The familiar impulse to mutilate bubbled within. She must have sensed my intent to kill her, for she recoiled closer into Kurama's protection.

"Move," I barked. _Don't let yourself be fooled, Kurama!_

A scuffling of hurried feet came to my attention. The others had heard the commotion and were coming. Sure enough, they all came clamoring out, assessing the situation at hand. At least one of them should see reason and do what was needed.

Still, my gaze never left my prey. She continued to stare into my eyes, the more primal part of my being called at me to strike, to oblige the unspoken challenge it presented. It was like animals staring off at each other, it was a test of will. One that was broken only by fleeing or fighting, and I never flee. Yet, if I tried to get at her now, Kurama would intervene.

"Stupid woman," I snapped, "Quit staring. Where did you come from, stupid woman?" Throwing insults to show her inferiority, that she was under my control, was the best I could do for now. My hand twitched towards the hilt at my waist. _Move, Kurama, or I will move you myself._

Genkai repeated my question. She actually seemed interested. Surely she wouldn't take her side. The hag may be human and weakened with age but she had a practical mind. Then again, so did Kurama.

With encouragement from said fox the outsider answered. Taking a deep breath, she said "I'm from America. My Japanese is not so good. I speak English better. Do any of you speak English?" Her accent was atrocious. Even the lowest class of demons spoke better than her.

She was acting friendly, trying to get us to trust her. Fool.

"I've never even heard of English," Genkai muttered, tossing her gray-pink hair contemptuously.

_'What did it matter?'_ I thought. 'O_ne's dying breath sounds the same in all languages.'_

Kuwabara said something. I didn't listen. Undoubtedly it was unimportant, probably moronic. That didn't matter. They were getting lulled into this scheme. I had to bring them back.

"_They_ might have sent her," I growled. "We should kill her now before she can turn on us."

Again she cowered into Kurama, who grasped her firmly, protectively. "We can't kill her," he claimed. His voice was almost caring. It was sickening. Not only because she tried to use Kurama as a shield but also because he was falling for it.

"Why not?" I asked. Surely it would be easy. She was weak and defenseless, even - as I saw for the first time - crippled. She would probably die if we just left her wandering in the woods we found her in. Killing her would be simple. Doing so removed any possible threat.

"Because she might just be a lost human," was his answer. Pointless. A mere human could not get here; a mere human would not have this scent. The unsteadiness in his voice told me that he knew it too.

Genkai said as much out loud, but stopped midsentence. Her eyes widened in shock, something I had never seen the old woman do before. She called for Kuwabara, who scrutinized the crippled demon.

"Whoa, weird!" he said after a few moments, and he threw his hands in the air. The gesture was overly theatric and only served to demonstrate his oafish tendencies. "Human soul, alright, but _demon _energy!"

_Hn, the baffoon gave us something useful for once._ "You see?" I said with a triumphant leer. "She's obviously a spy for that damned medium who gave us so much trouble yesterday! He probably channeled a human spirit into a demon's dead body and planted it out in the forest just to get us to let our guard down!"

She gave the oddest smile at my words. The smile of one who knows something important, something we would need.

"We can't be sure of that, Hiei," Kurama pressed on again. How badly had he fallen for her ploy? Had she enchanted him somehow?

"But we also can't be sure she's _not_ a spy," said Genkai. She crossed her arms and examined the woman. In return the girl made an obvious attempt to look more innocent than she was. Her uncomfortable fidgeting confirmed the opposite.

That was all that needed saying. The others listened to the shriveled old woman. All I needed to do was strike then, before the others protested further. "The psychic agrees," I said, "We kill her." Leaving no opportunity to respond my hand flew to my sword, drawing it with a wondrous 'shing'. It gleamed brilliantly in the sun, though it looked better when the shine was dulled with blood.

With a rush I leapt at the woman. Soon I will receive that intoxicating feeling of rending flesh and waning life. But Kurama interfered, catching my blade between the palms of his hands. I yanked the sword, trying to free it, but his grip was too tight. Genkai, Kuwabara and Yukina stepped in, but instead of going after the demon they came to subdue me.

That was when the newcomer did something unusual. She tried to run away. I didn't know whether to laugh mockingly at her stupidity or be amused at her misplaced bravery. She hobbled awkwardly to the porch, where a crafted stick-cane lay. I doubled my efforts to get past the others, hindered by my tentative reluctance to grievously injure them in the process. Kurama had disposed of my sword, which fell softly onto the grass, and was trying to match my movements. Kuwabara was behind him, acutely aware that I would enjoy striking through him. Genkai took up defense in the back, in case all else failed. Yukina…she stayed passively in my way, and I could not bring myself to cross her. Her control over me was infuriating, and I fought more viciously in turn.

I got free. Kuwabara had left an opening and I took it with all haste, even managing to pick up my sword in the process. Eyes set on the pathetically hobbling woman, I swiftly went to strike. But I couldn't. Despite my whole being shouting for it, my every sense heightened in battle fury and craving the familiar scent of blood and death. She was weak, crippled. It would be dishonorable to kill her as she fled. I would need to force her to show her true purpose here – to undermine us. Then I would have free reign to tinge the grass red with her essence.

Flickering in front of her in a burst of speed I set my blade against her jaw. "Don't move," I hissed, silently hoping she would, to give me any excuse to glide the sword through her.

Kurama was, of course, the first to come back. But he was not the first to act. While I was distracted the woman made to hobble away. At least this prey had fire in her. This made the hunt so much more enjoyable. I stuck my leg out, tripping her onto the ground with a loud "whump", before putting my foot on her chest and repositioning my sword onto her collarbone. The chase was amusing. I almost chuckled at her antics. Perhaps I could play with her some more, watch her hop around like a helpless rabbit, cutting her each time I caught her until she slowly bled to death. I gave the first cut, a small line of invigorating red. The fear in her eyes was palpable, and I wanted more.

The fox was protesting this. He really should let Yoko out more often. We would get along so much better at times like these. We could both hunt her, even make it a competition.

Kurama spoke quickly, knowing I would finish her at any moment. "Don't do it, Hiei. Examine her leg before you do anything." Much to my reluctance I listened. He spoke in the tone he uses when making a point. _Fine, I will do that much._ It took several moments for me to regain control of my impulses. A fighter is not meant to stop mid battle; it leaves them horribly unsatisfied, deprived. Still, I would do so for Kurama, but nothing more.

Kneeling down to her, I pulled her deformed leg to me. She screamed in pain and I savored the sound of it. Proceeding with Kurama's request, I looked her leg over. A disfigured mess of flesh and bone, oddly proportioned and grotesque to look at. I could feel the glee of the hunt fade and my honor returning. She was disfigured - blighted with imperfection, much like myself. My fingers explored the limb, the skin feeling odd to the touch.

"I don't think she's a spy," Kurama said, once I had calmed down. "No one would send such a defenseless spy among people like us." As much as it irked me, I could see his logic. I looked at her face, trying to find a tell or detect a lie. She looked back defiantly - full of will and ferocity. "You were born with this," I said slowly. Born with the affliction. Forever shaped by its existence. A flash filled my mind, pure white snow falling as I was thrown away by the ice apparitions. Discarded because of my birthright. I quashed the memory.

"Yes," she said. "So let me go."

My grip on her ankle tightened, testing its weakness, and she gave another cry of pain, this one less satisfying than before. Dropping the foot, I moved away and kept some distance from her.

Yukina went to heal her, the gentle nature of my sister surfacing as usual. She even tried to remedy her leg, but had no success. The deformation was molded into her very being. Such things cannot be removed.

The woman accepted the healing, acting overly polite and occasionally darting her eyes to me and back every so often. Either she was a fool or a spy, but I could not tell which.

"I'm still not convinced," I said, making it clear that she was still suspect. Every action she makes will be monitored, even if I have to do it myself. Anger bubbled in me. Even if she wasn't a spy, this was taking on one more responsibility - one more burden to carry as we dealt with larger issues. I should have killed her when I had the chance.

We were heading back inside. Kurama had retrieved the makeshift cane and handed it to the cripple. She tried desperately to keep pace, but failed thoroughly. At the very least she was determined. Kuwabara tried to undermine her efforts at independence.

"Well, don't just stand there like an idiot – help her!" he intoned in his usual, grating voice. His chivalrous code was quite flawed, to force him to demean her this way.

"I don't need help, thank you," she said readily. The others seemed to disagree. A ghost of a smirk lit my face. She was, at least, amusing. Thankfully she didn't see it, or I _would_ have killed her. My pride was worth more than her life.

"Um, are you sure you don't want me to carry you?" Kuwabara tried again, hands flapping uselessly in front of him. The motion disgusted me. Does he have no pride, flapping around like a common animal? She gave him a reproachful look, which Kuwabara was oblivious to.

"She's sure," I stated, positioning myself behind Kuwabara and glaring at the woman. She should know better than to be subtle with a buffoon. "Stupid woman."


End file.
